


Actually Working

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn’t how we’re supposed to work!" Connor shouts. He isn’t supposed to <i>feel</i> things. Like, <i>feelings</i>.</p><p>Oliver shrugs. <i>God damn it</i>, he’s always been too calm about this. “We seem to be working fine. Better than fine, even.”</p><p>Warmth blooms in Connor’s chest, and <i>that</i>, <i>that right there</i>, is the problem. “That’s the point, Oliver. We’re <i>working</i>.” </p><p>(Also included is a short solo drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually Working

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. Also including a ficlet that is way too short to justify posting it solo. It's first here, and then the rest. Both were written at some point after 1x02 but before 1x04. Enjoy!

_It’s just really good sex_ , Connor thinks as he snuggles closer to Oliver, already asleep, snoring gently against the pillow.

 _I can stop whenever I want_ , Connor thinks as he places a tiny chaste kiss to the corner of Oliver’s lips that he can reach.

Even in sleep, Oliver starts to smile. Connor does, too. Smiles come easily with Oliver.

 _Doesn’t mean anything_ , Connor thinks and kisses him again.

* * *

"This isn’t how we’re supposed to work!" Connor shouts. He isn’t supposed to _feel_ things. Like, _feelings_.

Oliver shrugs. _God damn it_ , he’s always been too calm about this. “We seem to be working fine. Better than fine, even.”

Warmth blooms in Connor’s chest, and _that_ , _that right there_ , is the problem. “That’s the point, Oliver. We’re _working_.” Connor throws his hands up and starts to walk away, but even with new physical distance between he and Oliver, he still feels those damn butterflies flutter in his stomach when Oliver says his name.

"Connor."

"I don’t want to talk about this," he tells the wall.

"You just brought it up!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I shouldn’t have. Is that what you want me to say?"

"I want you to say what you mean."

That’s great, except Connor has no idea what he means. He isn’t even sure what he _feels_ , just that it is more than he should have ever allowed. He should have just gotten the information he needed and left. He shouldn’t have kept coming back, time and time again, just to get a fix of Oliver’s lips.

 _Shit_ , he’s in deep.

"Connor?"

Connor turns, crosses the living room, and attacks Oliver’s mouth. It’s hot and heavy and - _Christ_ , Oliver’s good at this.

Connor never really had a chance.

"Are we done talking?" Oliver asks when they come up for air.

Connor shakes his head. He means to say, “Later,” but what comes out is, “I like you.”

Though he’s only mortified for a half-second or two before Oliver tells him, “I like you, too.”

The kisses after that all taste sweeter.


End file.
